Secrets revealed
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: sequel to Camping week Satodai, i'd say, you better read that first : but well yeah, you can start with this one too if you really because it's 6 months after the camping weak, and Dai and Sato make a shocking discovery.
1. Sensei

**A/N: soo… here is the start of secrets reveiled. Hope you'll like it. (uuh YES, THIS IS DNAngel O.o. you're not imagining stuff. It's a part from Sensei's point of view to start with n.n**

_--FLASHBACK (SENSEI)--_

"_Maeko! Are you home!?" The door slammed open, and the soon to be teacher gasps. Damn this was a bad position to be caught in. He looked down at the one year younger boy, Makoto, before pulling out of the boy, and shamefully covering himself.  
"Care to explain?" his mother asks. He looked down, while a blush covers his face. "I-uuhh-I-" The younger boy sat up as he noticed that his lover was having problems explaining the situation. "miss. Uuh Hii. I'm Makoto, I – uh—am your sons lover." Maeko's mother blinked. "I am gay mom." The soon to be teacher said. She smiled. Which surprised him completely. "well good luck son." She said smiling, before leaving the room."_

_--_

Sensei shot up. "aah fuck it. 6 months since I saw Satoshi and Daisuke like that, and since then I have this flashback every night. He looks besides him at the younger 15 year old teen who is laying next to him. Softly he caresses the cheek before standing up, and leaving the room to go and wash him. It was only a little more than an hour till he needed to be at work.

Today would be another day were he would give Daisuke and Satoshi the task to clean the art-room, so the two boys could be together sometimes. He sighed

After he had washed himself, he walked to his room to wake his lover up. "hey…" He softly shook the smaller boy. "wake up." He said softly, smiling as the other turned himself around, groaning. "You need to be at school in an hour."

The younger immediately sat up, and ran to the bathroom to wash himself.

**--Daisuke en Satoshi--**

"Daisuke, Satoshi. You two are cleaning the art room today. Saehara. You need to stay late to make the homework you once again forgot." Sensei said, just before the last schoolbell rang, and everybody except the four of them left.

Daisuke grinned at Satoshi, knowing what was probably about to happen next. Passionate kissing and touching in the art-room. Of course they needed to clean too, else the others would notice.

Both boys left the class, almost running to the art-room. When they entered they immediately locked the door, and hugged tightly, sharing a passionate kiss.

After about 5 minutes of tongue wrestling, the need for air became too strong, and they needed to let go. Blushing, they gazed at each other. Deciding to first clean the room quickly, then go to somewhere were they have some privacy.

When the room was finnaly cleaned, they took their bags. "weird… I have the feeling I forgot something." Said a blushing Daisuke as he opened his bag. "damn… my book."

Satoshi smiled at the younger. "let's get it quickly." The blunette said as he took Daisuke's wrist, and pulled the red-head with him to the class.

Softly they opened the door, and gazed inside with shocked eyes. "maekoooohhh" they heard someone's voice moan.


	2. GOMEN! message

Hej everybody.

I'm really really sorry that secrets revealed is taking me so fricking long… But yeah, school takes a lot of time, and I have a rollplay with one of my friends, maybe two in the futur,

And I am stuck, very stuck on this story….

So.. yeah, It'll probably take some time x.x

Xxx Rauwrtsch


	3. Why didn't you tell me?

Softly they opened the door, and gazed inside with shocked eyes. "maekoooohhh" they heard someone's voice moan.

There chins dropped onto the floor as they saw Takeshi, standing behind a bend Sensei. "WTH!?" Daisuke was the first to speak, even if his eyes were closed. Sensei and Takeshi gazed at the two boys in the door-opening.

Takeshi gasped as he pulled out of Sensei. (Yes, he is seme… There goes Sensei's pride –snicker-) "D-Daisuke!? Hiwatari-kun!?" The darkgreen-haired boy covered himself.

Both boys blink. "Hai… It is us, and WTH."

Takeshi immediately turns beat red as he looks at the floor. Meanwhile sensei had quickly pulled up his pants, and was looking at the two boys.

"care to explain?" Satoshi asked, mentally smirking.

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Takeshi yelled embarrassed, making Satoshi snicker, and Daisuke open his eyes carefully.

He blinks softly. "Takeshi why didn't you tell me?" Daisuke asked, now smiling friendly, but still being embarrassed for finding his friend like that.

Takeshi looked up. "what would you've said. He IS sensei, you know, he's twice my age… I didn't want to get him in trouble."

"we can keep a secret…" Satoshi says smiling as he pulled Daisuke close to him.

"when did this happen?" Daisuke asks silently.

"uuh…uhhmm… about .. last week?" Takeshi says with a bright red face.

Daisuke softly snickers. "I think you can do the story another time… now I should be heading home…. You know my mom…" Daisuke says sweatdropping before Satoshi softly kisses his cheek.

A/n:

Okay.. Since this took me sooo long.. and it's not finished.. I'll make secrets reveiled with small chapters ^^ see ya.

And oh yeah.. I got messages you heated it that I used U for You and stuff.. so I'll try to quit doing that ^^


	4. one week before

"uuh…uhhmm… about .. last week?" Takeshi says with a bright red face.

Daisuke softly snickers. "I think you can do the story another time… now I should be heading home…. You know my mom…" Daisuke says sweatdropping before Satoshi softly kisses his cheek.

**--Previous week—**

Sensei sighed as he gazed at the other love note he had gotten. Everytime it was in big letters, so he couldn't see who wrote it.

He looked up as he heard something fall, and saw Takeshi grabbing for a paper. "Saehara… Where you writing things again… this is class… I gave you your last warning last week, now hand over the paper…"

Takeshi turned slightly red and shook his head. "ie.. gomen sensei.."

Sensei blinked. "give me the paper Saehara." He said walking to the dark green haired boy and taking the paper from the boys desk.

Takeshi yelped while he panicked mentally, gazing at Sensei with a slight red head.

Sensei gazed at the paper, blinking. "Saehara… I think I you should explain some stuff after school…"

**--after school—**

Everyone was heading home already while Takeshi was sitting nervously in the class. Sensei shortly went to the bathroom.

The boy gazed at his fingers. 'damn.. how could I be so stupid… writing THAT in class.' He thinks to himself, and on that moment Sensei enters with a box.

Sensei putted the box in front of Takeshi on the desk. "these are yours.. aren't they?" Sensei as he looks at the younger who slightly looks up at him.

After a couple of seconds Takeshi nods. "gomen sensei." He whispers silently.

"you do know… that I'm at least twice your age, don't you?" Takeshi nodded. "hai." He looked down slightly. "and that doesn't frighten you?" The green-haired shook his head. Sensei blinked. "it's illegal Saehara." He says silently, walking away to his desk.

Takeshi looked down. "gomen sensei." He says silently while tears gather in his eyes. Sensei turned around and sighed. "You can go Takeshi." He said silently, feeling slightly guilty for being so ..so…. mean?

Takeshi softly stood up. "gomen sensei… but please think of it." He looked at his desk. "please think about your answer before saying no."

The green-haired boy ran out of the classroom, outside of the school building, hiding himself in the park to calm down.

A/n: I have nooo idea where that suddenly came from o.O… , and I have no idea why I made Takeshi so.. uuh… sensitive ^^ well… hope you liked it ^^


	5. Darks's evil plan

Maeko sighs and gazes at the letters, taking one of them and starting to read them over. 'Damn… that boy… how could he get it in his mind… I mean…we have an age difference from at least 15 years…'

He sighs once again and puts the letters back in the box.

**--next day—**

Maeko looks in the class and notices Saehara isn't there. He blinks and on that moment Saehara runs into the classroom. "gomen Sensei. I overslept." He says bending. Sensei nods. "Okay… you can go to your place Saehara" The boy nods and does as he's said.

The green-haired boy gazes at Sensei with a slight hurt expression. 'How can he act like nothing happened?' He thinks to himself.

"…hara…Saehara?" Takeshi gazes at Daisuke. "huh?" "What's up? Why are you so silent?" The red-head asks blinking. "uh..? nothing.." Takeshi says grinning softly before looking forward again.

**--later that day (after school)- - **

"Saehara.. wait a second.." Takeshi walks back into the classroom, slightly looking at his feet (they seem pretty interesting…) "hai sense?" Maeko softly sighs. "Why do you like me that much?"

Takeshi softly blinks. "uh…I .. I just do.." He softly blushes and yellps as Sensei lays an hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea why… but I think… I can try…" He says silently… "but you must understand that you can't tell anyone about this.." Takeshi nods with a slight blush. "a-arigato sensei." He says looking at the man.

**--Daisuke en Satoshi day after they found out 'bout Sensei and Takeshi.—**

Satoshi lays himself down next to Daisuke (their at Satoshi's hous). "What's up Daisuke?" the bleunette asks as he gazes at Daisuke's thinking face.

"thinking bout how and when to tell my mother about us…"

Satoshi smiles and caresses Daisuke's cheek. "Lets think about that together on another time." He says softly. The red head nods and softly wraps his arms around his lover. "aishiteru Toshi." He says softly pulling the other closer. Satoshi nods. "Love you too." He says kissing the other softly.

'uuh… Daisuke…don't forget Emiko send out a note for this evening....'

Daisuke softly blinks. 'she did?'

'u-hu…'

Daisuke softly opens his eyes and gazes in Satoshi's eyes. "Did my mom send antoher note?" He asks pouting, making Satoshi blink. "not that I know yet…"

The bleunette softly caresses the others cheek again. "But if she did, you need to go home… and then I'll see you at the museum" He smiles softly.

Dark rolls his eyes. 'warn me when I can wake up… I have a feeling it'll take a while for you to get home…'

The red-head softly blushed. 'uuh… h-hai.' Satoshi snickered at Daisuke's red head. "what did he say?" "he thinks we're going to have sex again…" He answers, now even redder.

"he wishes." Satoshi says snickering. "and actually… I do too, but we have no time now.." The red-head was now even redder than his hair, making Satoshi snicker again.

"you're a teaser Toshi… You know that?" Daisuke says poking the other.

"yeah.. I know." The bleunette says yelping.

'daiisuukkeee!! You're going to be laaateee' Daisuke whinced. 'I thought you were asleep..'

The purple-head snickers.

'You wish.' Dark says grinning. ' I need to get you home in time.'

Daisuke softly pouts while hugging Satoshi tightly. "don't wanna go home yet, wanna spend some more time with you." The red-head says pouting. The bleunette smiles, and softly kisses the younger. "You have to, and I'll see you at the museum." He says smiling softly.

Daisuke pouts, but after a few seconds he stands up. He gives another kiss to the bleunette before saying goodbye, and hurrying home.

--

"Daisuke? Where were you?" The red-head softly yellps. "I was with Takeshi at the park." He lies softly. Emiko nods. "kay…" Then she gives Daisuke his clothes with a smile. The red-head gazes at it.

--

"moom… those pants are tiigght." Daisuke whinces as he is back downstairs. Emiko smirks. "they look good on you Daisuke." She says before taking out a picture with Riku Harada on it. Daisuke gazes at it, not transforming (not like he did on the last 6 months, but normally Dark was as fast to send a picture of Satoshi naked, but this time… Dark didn't)

'Dark?' Daisuke winces' mentally before quickly thinking about the last time they made love. Immediately he transforms, receiving a weird look from his mother. "what?" he asks blinking. "Why did it took you so long to transform?" "uuh…." Daisuke softly grins. "Don't know.." He says before running outside.

Outside Dark takes over with a very evil smirk.

'What the hell DARK?' Daisuke asks wincing. 'Why didn't you send a picture?' 'wanted to tease you.' Daisuke sweatdrops, and Dark takes off, heading for the museum.

--

Dark grabbed for the painting, but immediately after he pulls it off the wall, he hears someone cough. "aah.. That must be you Hiwatari." Dark says grinning. "Let Daisuke out." Satoshi says silently, and Dark shakes his head.

'Whaattt why?' Daisuke ask wincing. 'Because you two will have sex again…' Daisuke blinks. 'so… you kiss with every girl you meet..' ' that's something different.'

"Why not?" Satoshi asks pouting. "Because I want you to tell Emiko about you."

'heehhh????' Daisuke says yelping. 'why?' 'because I'm sick of the lying?' 'I don't believe you….' Dark grins again. "If you two tell Emiko,.. I'll let Daisuke take over.' He says before flying off, back to Daisuke's home.

**A/N: Okay…. This one was muuchhh longer than the others until now n.n  
Hmm.. I'm sorry this one took me (again) so long… but because I had a sleepover at a friends house, I kinda didn't have internet on my laptop… so yeah.. n.n**

**C ya in the next chapter n.n**


	6. Dark's evil plan 2

**A/N: anoo.. so yeah.. chapter 5 already.. O.o.. seems like I suddenly got a lot of time O.o, and damn.. I still need to learn my human science…but.. meh.. don't want to n.n so here it is n.n**

Daisuke death glared into the mirror at Darks image. "Why do you have to be so mean?" he asks pouting slightly. Darks softly smiles. 'I did it for your own good Dai.. you can't keep lying to your mom about being gay, and being a couple with Satoshi Hikari.' 'but… she'll be mad.' Daisuke answers pouting. 'She hates Toshi.'

Dark rolled his eyes. 'he IS creepy you know….' Daisuke again death-glared. 'And like hell Krad isn't or something…?' 'Heh.. WHAT?'

Now Daisuke is the one to smirk. 'Well.. you always say how hot you are… but you seem to forget.. that Krad and you look almost the complete same… So you must think he's hot too."

Dark sweatdropped. 'he isn't.' 'then you find yourself not hot too..' Daisuke's smirk grow wider as Dark winced. 'Whatever..' the purplehaired teenage boy said. 'If you need me, I'm going to sleep.. goodnight.'

Daisuke softly snickers. 'goodnight' He says before going to sleep as well.

_**--- NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL—**_

Daisuke softly sighed. "what's up?" Satoshi asks silently. The red-haired softly yellps. "ah.. Sa- Hiwatari- kun. You scared me." He softly smiles at the bleunette, ignoring the death glares of Satoshi's fangirls. "you're fangirls are scaring me." He whispers sweatdropping, making Satoshi turn around an glare at the girls.

The bleunette sighed. "they annoy me… After we told your mom, we'll show them.." he says smirking slightly, making Daisuke whince.

"talking about telling.." Satoshi now says smiling softly. "coming over for 'homework'?" Daisuke softly blushes before nodding. "hai." He says smiling as he stands up and takes his bag.

When they are at Satoshi's house. The bleunette almost immediately pushes Daisuke softly against the wall. Daisuke softly yellps as Satoshi pushes his fully erected cock against his'.

Suddenly Daisuke saw the image of Satoshi entering him, and he transformed, making Satoshi back away. 'Daaaarrrkkkk!?' The red-head winced.

"Why are you taking over?" Satoshi asked death-glaring. "because I want you to tell Emiko… Until then.. I'll always take over when it's getting to physical."

Daisuke pouted. 'Let me back out Dark..' He says pouting.

'only if it doesn't get to physical…' The purple-haired said smirking, and Daisuke again pouted. 'please?' Dark sighed. 'okay..' He says silently before transforming back.

Daisuke immediately hugs Satoshi, receiving a warning from Dark. 'Let us hug will ya.' Daisuke said, a little mad because of before.

'okay okay.' Dark said now sweatdropping as he goes back to the back of Daisuke's mind. 'But I'm keeping an eye on you.' Daisuke softly nods before turning his attention to the older again. Satoshi smiles softly and pulls Daisuke even closer. "Let's think about telling her. So we can touch each other again." He says softly kissing Daisuke on his cheek.

Daisuke nods, and softly walks with Satoshi to the sofa. "Dark.. at least leave us alone now…" Satoshi says silently. Dark hesitates, but after a few seconds he gives in. 'kay.. I'll leave you two alone for about an hour…'

_**--Evening—**_

Daisuke threw himself in his bed. 'so…?' Dark asked silently. 'How are you going to tell her?' Daisuke sighed. 'we have no idea Dark.' The red-head says silently. They actually hadn't talked about telling Emiko, but how they could see each other without Dark bothering them. 'Maybe you should just,.. I don't know.. Walk up to her and tell her?' The purple-haired asked sarcastic. 'Are you nuts….!?' Daisuke winced, and turned him around. 'I'm going to sleep.' He said, and he closed his eyes.

_**5 hours later (about 3 am) **_

Satoshi sneeked into the red-heads room. He just wanted to see the boy, even if they hadn't found any way to see each other, Satoshi thought this could do it.

Slowly he crawled into Daisuke's bed, softly touching the youngers arm. "Dai.?" He whispered slightly, but the boy didn't react. "daisuke?" He again whispered.

The bleunette softly sighs, and lets his fingers roam over the youngers body, stopping at the crotch and smirking, before touching it.

"ahh! Satoshi." The red-head moaned in his sleep, moving into the touch. Satoshi smirked again, and now bend over to Daisuke. "hey.. love.. wake up." He softly presses his lips against the others, and licks the others bottom lip.

Slowly Daisuke opens his eyes. " 'Toshi?" What are you doing here." The bleunette softly smiles. "visiting you." He answers smiling softly while softly touching the red-heads crotch again.

Daisuke moans, and suddenly the door opens, revealing Emiko standing in the door.

**A/N: cliffhanger (n.n) njehehe !!! What will Emiko do? Will she be mad? Or go hyper fangirl maybe? I dunno (n.n) You dunno, but You'll see. ~grin~**


	7. Confession

_**Recap:**_

_5 hours later (about 3 am) _

_Satoshi sneeked into the red-heads room. He just wanted to see the boy, even if they hadn't found any way to see each other, Satoshi thought this could do it._

_Slowly he crawled into Daisuke's bed, softly touching the youngers arm. "Dai.?" He whispered slightly, but the boy didn't react. "daisuke?" He again whispered. _

_The bleunette softly sighs, and lets his fingers roam over the youngers body, stopping at the crotch and smirking, before touching it. _

"_ahh! Satoshi." The red-head moaned in his sleep, moving into the touch. Satoshi smirked again, and now bend over to Daisuke. "hey.. love.. wake up." He softly presses his lips against the others, and licks the others bottom lip. _

_Slowly Daisuke opens his eyes. " 'Toshi?" What are you doing here." The bleunette softly smiles. "visiting you." He answers smiling softly while softly touching the red-heads crotch again. _

_Daisuke moans, and suddenly the door opens, revealing Emiko standing in the door. _

--

Daisuke gasps and hides himself behind Satoshi. "Daisuke… What the hell!!?? Care to explain." The redhead yelped, and made him small.

Emiko death-glared at Satoshi. "What is HE doing here?" Once again the red-head yelped, and clenched himself at Satoshi's shirt. "I'm here to see Dai… I think that is very obvious."

Satoshi glared at the woman. "Why?" she asks glaring at the bleunette, and if her glares were daggers, Satoshi definitely would be dead.

"because I wanted to see him…"Daisuke softly wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist and pulled him closer protectively, making Emiko gasp.

'wth is going on here?' Dark suddenly asked, making Daisuke jump slightly. 'Dark! Don't always scare me like that!' The purple haired snickered and then he noticed Daisuke had is arms wrapped around Satoshi.

"Daisuke. Explain what is going on here?! Was he trying to kill you!?"

"heh!? What?! No!" Daisuke yelped.

"why would I kill him?" The bleunette now asks blinking, and Daisuke tightens his grip.

"because he's dark…" Emiko says glaring again. "That's why.."

Satoshi shook his head. "Why would I kill the one I love.." he says coldly, while leaning into Daisuke's arms.

Emiko glared at Satoshi, and then suddenly her whole expression changed, making Daisuke blink.

"ah… I see." She says smirking slightly. Daisuke hid himself behind his lover again, wondering what suddenly got in his mothers mind.

"mommm? You scare me.." 'me too.' Dark suddenly said too, making Daisuke yelp again. 'Dark! Quit scaring me!'

Emiko was still smirking. "it's kinda cute." She suddenly says, and both (no all 3 –Krad is asleep-) their chins figural drop onto the floor. "huh?" Daisuke and Satoshi ask in unison.

Emiko nods. "hai… It's kinda cute." She says again. "b-but I thought You hated Satoshi?" The red-head asks blinking. "yeah… but that was because he wanted to kill dark… or you…" Daisuke grinned embarrassed. "sooooo… how long are you together?"

Daisuke softly yellps. And Satoshi is the one to answer with a slight blush. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "six and a half month miss." He says silently.

"oh.. that's quite a long time already." She says smirking, and then Kosuke comes to stand next to her. "soo.. I already thought I noticed Dai looked like he was in love… Congrats son."

Daisuke softly yelped. "dad? Since when..?" "oh.. only a few minutes (n.n)" Daisuke sighs softly. "uuh.. miss… I was wondering or we could get some privacy." Satoshi says now blushing too.

Emiko smirked. "aah…" Immediately Daisuke was beat-red. "moommmm!" He says embarrassed. 'Dark.. now you can leave us alone! She knows!' Daisuke says to the teenager. 'yeah.. I think that's the best since probably you two will go 'á la buttsex' or something now…'

The red-head turned even redder, and he pulled Satoshi softly closer before Emiko and Kosuke finally left.


	8. Lemon :

_**Recap:**_

"uuh.. miss… I was wondering or we could get some privacy." Satoshi says now blushing too.

Emiko smirked. "aah…" Immediately Daisuke was beat-red. "moommmm!" He says embarrassed. 'Dark.. now you can leave us alone! She knows!' Daisuke says to the teenager. 'yeah.. I think that's the best since probably you two will go 'á la buttsex' or something now…'

The red-head turned even redder, and he pulled Satoshi softly closer before Emiko and Kosuke finally left.

**--**

Softly the red-head relaxed as the door finally closed. Satoshi turned around and pressed his lips against the youngers. "finally." He said silently before pushing the other on his back.

Daisuke softly nodded, and lets out a moan as Satoshi grinded his hips into the others. The bleunette smiled and kissed his lover softly. "Aishiteru Daisuke." He said silently, before once again grinding their hips together.

The red-head let out another moan as he wrapped his arms and legs around Satoshi, whispering his name huskily. Satoshi smirked. "horney?" he asked teasingly and Daisuke nodded firmly, blushing immediately.

Again the bleunette snickered as he softly licked the youngers earlobe, meanwhile opening Daisuke's shirt (from his pyama).

The red-head softly gasped as the cold air touched his chest, and he pushed himself up to Satoshi, grinding their hips together. Now Satoshi was the one to moan. He slowly sat himself up on Daisuke's abdomen, and pulled out his shirt, throwing it somewhere in on of the corners.

Softly Daisuke let his fingers roam over the Bleunette's chest. "you got even more muscular." He said blushing slightly. Satoshi snickered softly. "That's what you get from trying to catch Dark." He said before teasingly poking the other in his belly button.

Daisuke softly yelped, and grinded his hips up again. "now now… so impatient." The bleunette said teasingly again. Daisuke nodded. "I want you inside me… It's been too long." He whispered huskily.

Immediately both boys were beat-red and Daisuke once again grinded their hips together. A loud moan escaped the bleunette's lips. "Daisuke. You're way too impatient." Softly the red-head blushed, while he laid his hands onto the elder's hips.

He moved his hands to the front, and let them slide into the bleunette's pants and boxers, softly touching the member.

Again the bleunette moaned softly. "Ah.. you're quite a teaser Dai." Daisuke blushes softly. And Satoshi softly played with the younger's nipples.

A moan escaped Daisuke's lips. "ah! God! Satoshi! Hurry up will ya!? It's been so long."

The bleunette snickered, and softly took the nipples in his mouth, lowering his head while crawling off the boys abdomen, between his legs, removing the pj-pants and boxers. (meanwhile Daisuke's hands slipped out of Satoshi's pants)

Once again the red-head moaned with closed eyes, and on that moment Satoshi took his member in his mouth. "gnn!" The bleunette grinned, and started to suck on it hardly. "ah! Sa-to- shiiii."

"Like it?" Daisuke nodded firmly, and grinded his hips up to the elder's hot cave. Satoshi smirked and sucked it harder, making Daisuke moan even louder and grinded his hips up once again.

Softly the bleunette started to tease the slit and tip with his tongue, massaging the balls with one of his hands, and his nipples with the other.

Another, now very loud, moan escapes the red-heads lips. "ah! 'Toshi! Take me!" He said with a color on his face that matched his hair perfectly, and Satoshi, had the exact same color as he moved his fingers up to Daisuke's mouth.

Daisuke understood immediately and erotically licked the fingers before taking them in. Satoshi softly moaned. "you really are a teaser.." he said huskily, giving another hard suck on the youngers member.

When the bleunette thought that his fingers were covered enough, he softly pulled them back, receiving a whimper from Daisuke. He looked up smiling, but not lifting his head of the boys member, before softly pushing one finger inside Daisuke's entrance.

"hnngg.." Daisuke groaned softly while Satoshi made the 'come here' sign inside of him.

The bleunette looked up, and waited for Daisuke's expression to soften before adding a second finger, scissoring them.

Again Daisuke groaned. "dai.. you're so tight." Satoshi said as he felt himself become even harder. "told you it's been too long." The other responds crimson-red.

Satoshi smirked softly, and added the third finger while taking Daisuke back in his mouth, teasing it. After a few seconds he started to stretch Daisuke as wide as possible, searching for the younger's bundle of nerves. "aah!!!" Daisuke moaned out with closed eyes, while curling his back. "found it." Satoshi said now smirking onto the member, before removing his face and fingers, positioning himself.

And as impatient as Daisuke was, the red-head pushed himself completely onto Satoshi, making the other moan. "ah.. so impatient." Satoshi said teasingly as he didn't move.

Daisuke groaned pouting, moving his hips. "please Satoshi." He said huskily. "I need you." Satoshi nodded, and started to pump inside the boy, moving both of his hands to the uke's member, teasing it with both.

"gnnn.. 'Toshi." The red-head moaned. "go harder.. -pant-…faster." Satoshi nodded and did as he was asked. Then Satoshi moved to the boy's prostate, hitting it hard and sudden, making Daisuke moan as loud as never.

Quickly Satoshi captured Daisuke's lips in his, letting his tongue rub over the bottom lip, he asks entrance, which is granted to him.

Satoshi started to thrust harder, pushing deeper and faster in the youngers spot, sending him (Daisuke) over his edge, moaning Satoshi's name loudly. And this was what it took to let Satoshi follow his lover over the edge.

He softly let himself fall onto his lover, both boys panting heavy. "ah.. Toshi.. that felt soo good." Daisuke said beat-red, and Satoshi nodded, kissing the other softly before pulling out and laying himself next to the other.

Daisuke snuggled closer, and laid his head on Satoshi's chest. "Aishiteru Satoshi." He said silently before drifting off to sleep. "love you too my love." The other responded, as he followed Daisuke to dreamland.

**A/N: voila… the first lemon in Secrets Reveiled, and this one, I wrote pretty fast, actually.. and that is quite unusual for me….Normally I write kinda slow…especially on lemons… but yeah…. Well.. See you in next chapter (n.n) **

**Xx Rauwrtsch **


	9. inoscent the end

_**Recap:**_

Daisuke snuggled closer, and laid his head on Satoshi's chest. "Aishiteru Satoshi." He said silently before drifting off to sleep. "love you too my love." The other responded, as he followed Daisuke to dreamland.

**--**

Daisuke opened his eyes as his alarm clock made his irritating beeping sound. He softly groaned, and sat up, he deactivated his alarm and looked over to his boyfriend.

"Satoshi…We need to go to school." He said before he crawled out of the bed and got dressed quickly.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Emiko stood there. "ah!" Daisuke yelped and dropped his shirt he was about to put on. "Dai-chan… you were too slow today." She said with a little smirk.

Softly Satoshi groaned and sat up, gazing at Emiko, and then noticing he didn't have any sheets on him. Quickly he grabbed the sheets and covered himself before crawling out of the bed, searching for his clothes. On the moment he grabbed for his boxers, Kosuke came to stand next to Emiko. "Daisuke,… Satoshi.." He said sleepily. "next time… not so loud please." He yawned, and both boys (of course) were beat-red.

Satoshi softly putted on his boxers under the sheets, and then started to search for his other clothes. Emiko grinned. "I'll let you two get dressed completely." She said before pulling Kosuke with her out of the room, and closing the door.

Immediately after the door closed, Satoshi dropped the sheet and smiled softly as Daisuke walked to his jacket on a very weird way.

Softly he walked to the other, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Does it hurt?" he asks silently before nuzzling his face in the red-heads neck. Daisuke's face softly changed his color to pink. "only a little." He said silently, grinning at the elder. Satoshi smiled and let go of his uke, dressing himself completely.

They both walked downstairs, Daisuke still on his weird way, and when they were done eating, Satoshi called his limo, and they drove to school.

--IN CLASS—

"hey Daisuke." The red-head turned his face to his best friend after finally sitting comfortable. "Been naughty?" The green-haired asked smirking, and Daisuke turned red. "that's seems like a yes to me" Takeshi snickered. "looks like we've been not the only ones…" Satoshi (who since a few months sat behind Daisuke) said, pointing to Sensei.

Now Takeshi was the one to turn red. "you know…" Satoshi said. "you would expect Sensei to be seme.. Why is it the other way around?" Takeshi turned now even redder. "it's not always that way you know… We change places." A little more red came to his already red face.

Satoshi and Daisuke now both grinned before turning their faces to the front again.

"Niwa, Hiwatari, Why are you two grinning like that?" Sensei asked glaring. "ie.. Sensei.. It's nothing." Satoshi says softly, still grinning. "somehow I don't believe that… After class you tell me what it was about." Satoshi and Daisuke nod, making Takeshi grin too now.

When Sensei was back facing the board, Satoshi smirked at Takeshi. "I was wondering.." He whispered at the green-haired boy. "I thought Sensei first didn't want to be with you?"

Takeshi blushed. "and after a week, you two had sex already, how come…" He whispered smirking, making Takeshi even redder.

"I-it didn't even take a week." He said blushing. "Sensei got drunk, and then the guilt of me being younger kinda disappeared, and then ..uh… you know.." He said now even redder. "ah… interesting." The bleunette said smirking, before turning his face back to the front of class.

--back at home—

"Toshi… I still feel it." Daisuke said silently, blushing like mad. "hmm… made you feel like a virgin again, did I?" the bleunette asked teasingly, making Daisuke turn even redder. "h-hai." "how about if I give a kiss on it, to ease the pain?" The bleunette said teasingly again, moving his hands to the boy's hips.

"ah teaser." Daisuke said, gently pushing the other away. "If I'd let you do that, it'd end in sex again, you horny bleunette." "hmm wakata ( I know)" said one answered. "hor-ny." Daisuke says glaring as he pokes the other on the chest.

The bleunette softly placed a smirk on his face, making Daisuke glare even harder. "You're planning something aren't you?" he asked, and Satoshi nodded, his smirk grew wider. "what?" "hmmm…." Satoshi smirked softly and grabbed for Daisuke's wrist, pulling him to the bathroom.

"Toshiii… not two days after each other… " he said wincing, making the bleunette snicker. "Who said we were going to do 'it'?" he as he pushed the redhead underneath the shower, turning on the cold water.

"iiieekkk! C-ccooollldd!"

Satoshi snickered and turned on the hot water too. He undressed himself and walked underneath the shower next to the redhead.

He takes the shampoo and started washing the others hair. "I'm only going to wash you…. Then take you to the bedroom and massage you." "with intention of something more isn't it?" "nowp." He softly snickered and started to wash the soap out of Daisuke's hair.

"For some reason I don't believe that…" the redhead says softly. "I know you…" Satoshi snickered. "If you keep acting like this… you'll make me…" Daisuke blushed and now took the shampoo too, starting to wash the elder's hair. "you're always so horny……" he said teasingly. "take a break for a while." He softly poked Satoshi's belly button.

Satoshi softly yelped. "hey…. You're the one making me horny…" he says teasingly. Before washing Daisuke and then himself. He slowly turned of the water and pulled the younger to the bedroom, pushing him on the bed. "hey!" Daisuke yelps. "I'm a good boy." The bluenette said snickering before crawling on Daisuke's back, laying his hands on his shoulders, softly squeezing them.

Daisuke felt himself relax, and he softly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Satoshi softly smiled and crawled of the younger, laying himself next to him before drifting off to sleep too.

A/N: I'm sooo soorryy this took me so long X.X

I don't think I'll be adding some more chapters too…. I just got less time then I expected… so this is the end of the story.


End file.
